Survivors
by Kalims
Summary: Sequel to Hate Me: What was done is done. Can the damage be fixed? Can everything get back the way it used to be?


**Survivors**

With the backpack on her shoulders and a bottle of water in her hands, Will was off for school. She decided to walk for school and not ride on her bike, because she really needed some quiet and free time to think. In one day, she had three fights with three very important people in her life.

She wanted to apologize, though she knew it was none of her fault. Both Cornelia and Matt were irrationally jealous, but they meant so much for her, so she was ready relinquish and be the one who would clean up the mess. And as for Caleb, she knew she was mistaken in taking all of her anger out on him. It wasn't his fault either, so she was going to apologize to him too.

Biting the bottle's cap because of the nervousness and frustration she felt, Will arrived to school a quite while before the bell rang. She found Taranee, Hay Lin, and Irma gathered and talking. She walked towards them, not smiling at all. She was really upset. She couldn't hide this, she hoped everything would be back the way it was.

"Hey Will." Irma greeted and the others smiled cheerfully at her.

"Hey guys, have you seen Cornelia?" She quickly asked.

"No, not since yesterday. Something's wrong?" Hay Lin said, noticing Will's uneasiness.

"Not really, I just want to talk to her. Um, see you later, I'm going to look for her." Will didn't want to tell them what happened. Not because she was scared that they'dpick Cornelia's side and agree with her, but just because she didn't want to make a big scene. As far as she was concerned, she just wanted to make up with Cornelia before anyone found out.

In the distance, she saw Matt standing alone. Deep down, she wished she would've seen Cornelia first. She wanted to make everything straight with her so she would back her up once she talked to Matt. It was going to be hard now with two people doubting her loyalty.

She gathered some courage and walked with confident steps. Refusing to let this misunderstand separate them, she will fight for them!

"Listen, Matt..."

"Look Will, I really don't want to talk right now." He snapped as if she hadn't said anything, while trying to get away. But Will quickly grabbed his arm.

"Now wait a second!" She said, obviously mad an angry. "I'm trying to fix this problem, so the least you can do is to shut up and listen!" She was really mad at Matt for what he just did. There she was, trying to apologize for something she hadn't commit, and he just blamed her and played the victim role!

Matt was surprised by her reaction, so he just stood silent, waiting for her to talk. She was still frowning but she looked straight in his eyes and spoke, meaning every and each word she said:

"I won't say sorry for having a great, deep friendship with Caleb, I won't apologize of the fact that I do love him, a lot! But I will admit that maybe, MAYBE, I was inconsiderate of your feelings. And for this I am sorry." She sounded so reasonable, so strong, yet she was speaking with love, and she was-even though hiding it very well-at the verge of crying! She knew there was a fair chance that Matt wouldn't understand her pure feelings towards Caleb, and may end up leaving her. That was something she was trying so hard to avoid, she was silently praying.

"If I really had hurt you. If you believe that I have crossed the line, then I promise I would never do that again, and I also promise that I never meant to do that. But if all of this is only because of jealousy and mistrust, that it's YOU who have crossed the lines!" Will said in a steady tone, even though what she was saying was hurting her. She knew everything she said was right. She loved Matt dearly, but she will not accept such grievance! If he really wanted her, he would be now kissing her feet for forgiving him and turning her back on what he's done before.

But that wasn't what Matt was doing. Instead he was almost glaring at her, feeling betrayed and wronged by his girlfriend. He hadn't spoke yet, but he was obviously against what Will said. She took a deep breath before continuing. She wasn't about to surrender for him, he was the one who crossed the lines!

"I know that you're not liking what I'm saying, but it's the truth. Either you handle it or... Or we're going to have to go different paths." She ended. Her face hadn't softened or weakened against Matt's hard peering. He stayed quiet for a while silently studying her, and then he spoke.

"After all we've been through together. You give up on me for protecting you!" Will watched his expression flare to totally angry, which was something he hadn't have the right to do.

"Protecting me from what? From a guy who's intentions are completely innocent? I've had enough with you being utterly insensitive!" Will could feel herself getting more and more pissed. Maybe she really needed to end this.

"I'm your boyfriend and he's just a figure in your life!" He angrily shouted, and just as angry, Will shot back.

"If you think you have the right to feel alarmed everytime I'm around a guy, if you think that I would ever do what you're accusing me of..." She studied what she was about to say, she studied the plain truth. And so, she continued in a softer voice. "If you think I don't cherish our relationship and would never pollute it with such act, and if you don't understand my love for Caleb, than you don't understand me." She didn't break her intense gaze on Matt. First he turned a bit white, but then he sighed bitterly.

"Maybe I don't." He simply said before he stamped angrily passed her and walked away. He was going to explode from the anger and hurt he felt. He never expected Will to do that to him. How could she hurt him like this?

As those silly thoughts circled in Matt's thick skull, Will refused to watch him get away. But then she forced herself to stare at his disappearing figure, because she needed to realize the truth. The fact that she was no longer with him.

Will thanked God for the silence around, and for being alone and unspotted in this corner. Because right now, she knew she was about to cry. She slammed her back against the wall and slowly started to slip, and finally sat on the ground. A single tear traced down her cheek, but soon many followed. She sobbed quietly, but unstoppably. She didn't regret anything she said and she believed that she and Matt wouldn't have stayed together anyway if this was the way he was going to treat her, mistrust and callousness writing all over it! But that fact didn't make everything easier for her.

"Will." She heard someone whisper softly close by. Will raised her head, only to see Cornelia looking at her with such compassion and sadness in her expression. Will didn't bother stopping herself from crying. She kept staring at the blonde while tears kept streaming and sobs kept breaking in her chest. Cornelia bent down on her knees and gently touched the side of Will's face. And then, Will saw the sparkle of tears in Cornelia's eyes. Before she could say anything, Cornelia embraced Will into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry!" She whimpered. Will didn't need to ask. She already knew that Cornelia had listened to her and Matt's big breakup.

For a quite while, the two girls just cried on each other's shoulders. They both hadn't noticed that the bell already rang minutes ago, and now all of the students were in their classes. It wasn't like they cared that much. They both were devastated. Will, because she just ended her relationship with the guy she thought she was going to spend her whole life with, and Cornelia because of what happened to Will, and also because of...

"I need to tell you something." Cornelia managed to say before backing away a little, and sitting on the ground, facing Will. She had a lump in her throat and Will wondered what was wrong.

"First Will, I have to say that I was so, so stupid for doubting your loyalty. And I feel like I was a reason for your breakup with Matt."

"No Cornelia, it was none of your fault. this was bound to happen anywa-"

"If I just shutted my big mouth and hadn't act like a total bitch!" Cornelia spoke over Will. "If I was just happy and content with what Caleb told me than everything would've been okay. I was a reason for your, Caleb's, Matt's, and my own misery, Will!"

"Cornelia, no!" Will sobbed. "You have nothing to do with why I broke up with Matt. I did it because he was very possessive and insensitive! it had nothing to do with you!"

"But I snapped at you over nothing."

"You're here now, aren't you? And believe me Cornelia, that's what I'm so much in need." Will smiled kindly, really appreciating Cornelia's presence. The blonde's lips formed a weak smile, before it quickly disappeared. Will's eyebrows went up, and Cornelia looked away.

"I haven't said what I wanted to tell you yet." She stated with a shaky voice. Will noticed that Cornelia was in pain, hurt!

"Caleb talked to me yesterday, and... And he broke up with me, Will." She met Will's gaze again. The redhead's eyes winded in shock and disbelieve, and mostly regret. New tears formed in her eyes, Cornelia was surprised at this.

"Oh my God!" Will cried. "I'm the blame Cornelia! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" Cornelia quickly spoke.

"Why are you saying this? I am the blame for this! I got what I deserve. You have done nothing wrong, tell me what have you done wrong? Nothing! So stop crying, please! Please Tell me that you forgive me!"

Will didn't want Cornelia to feel like this was all her fault, it surely wasn't. Actually it was really nobody's fault. This just happened, and Will, Caleb, Cornelia, and even Matt were all just victims.

"As long as you promise me to always stay my friend, C." With that, they didn't speak anything else. only smiles were talking. They decided that it was better if they got home and missed school. They needed to relax and some time to think of a good excuse for their friends for why they had missed school time.

Will had walked Cornelia home. The girls talked about random stuff, deciding that it was best if they delayed this subject for later, a time where they can think clearer.

On the way home, Will suddenly stumbled into someone. She slowly raised her gaze and it met his. Her eyes were fixed on his tender, yet sad face. She smiled and looked at him comfortingly. Will didn't plan for this to happen, not today anyway. But she truly didn't have any problem. She was happy now. And everything was going to be okay.


End file.
